Episode 3.01
'''Episode 1' is the first episode of Jamestown Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Andy Hay, and premiered on SKY 1 on April 26, 2019. Synopsis After the burning of her plantation, Jocelyn regains her thirst for advancement, while the banished Silas is devoted to his new life with the Pamunkey, forcing Alice to make a devastating decision. Yeardley brutally proves that disloyalty will not be tolerated. Plot Silas Sharrow, now named Kukupunkway, takes part in a bear hunt alongside the other Pamunkey men. James Read witnesses as Silas and Chacrow perform a ritual. Silas asks what is he doing there and James assures he means no disrespect. Chacrow informs James of Silas’s new name. At the Sharrow Hundred, Alice watches as her son, Silas, plays. Henry Sharrow and Winganuske take care of their own baby girl, Virginia. James Read arrives and Alice asks him what news. Henry says there are no news for her but Alice demands to know the truth. James reveals he saw Silas and that he’s Pamunkey now. James says Silas wants to meet with Henry. Alice wants to go along but Henry disagrees because the mere sight of her would be a torment for Silas. Alice says she wants Silas back but James recalls her of Silas’ betrayal of Jamestown. But Alice won’t give up so easily. At the wharf, Jocelyn Castell awaits for Christopher Priestley’s return to Jamestown from his voyage to England. Jocelyn asks Christopher if he brought what she asked for and he gives her a package. The doctor also reveals he’s to marry a woman named Lettice but it’s yet to be decided if she’ll come to Jamestown or he’ll go back to England. Jocelyn doesn’t seem amused by the news. Meanwhile, Sir George Yeardley and Temperance arrive and the governor scorns Willmus Crabtree’s hunchback. The Assembly of Burgesses is gathering and Verity Rutter urges Alice to go and speak on Silas’ behalf. Meredith Rutter talks confused sentences and Verity says he’s been talking like that lately. Jocelyn also agrees that Alice must find a reason for Henry to take her with him to meet with Silas. Jocelyn also agrees that Alice must find a reason for Henry to take her with him to meet with Silas. Jocelyn interrupts the Assembly when they are discussing the new land they took from the natives. Nicholas Farlow says she can’t disrupt the Burgesses. Jocelyn says she’s there to join them as a land owner and shows them what Christopher brought from England: instructions on how to build a windmill. Yeardley and the other Burgesses, however, refuse to discuss business with a woman and leave. That night, Maria is having trouble sleeping. She has a vision of Yeardley with a severed head on one hand and an axe on the other. She also seems her Angolan ancestors in the tobacco fields. She gets up and looks outside to find them there, leaving a key. Maria wakes up terrified. She goes outside and finds the key from her dream lying on the ground. The next morning, she’s praying by the river to the Angolan gods. Lady Yeardley arrives and Maria tells her about her night visions. Temperance says she must put aside such devil-touched thinking’s because she’s a Christian now. Maria says the key is from her house in Jamestown. Pedro tries to prevent Maria from saying anymore but she reveals to Temperance her vision of Yeardley and the severed head. Lady Yeardley is distressed by her words and hushes her to be quiet because of her husband’s arrival. Maria gives her the key and urges her to seek the truth. Back in Jamestown, the assembly is joined to talk about Silas. Redwick accuses him of making a heathen of himself and living like a beast. Yeardley asks Henry Sharrow about Silas. Henry doesn’t give them a clear answer. Farlow asks if his daughter will soon to be baptized but Henry doesn’t answer either. Yeardley asks Henry to pass on a message to the Pamunkey: since Silas stands in the way of the settlement’s Christian purposes, he shall have his head on a spike. Lady Yeardley and Maria exchange worried looks. Christopher shows the other men a portrait of Lettice as he’s congratulated on his betrothal. Jocelyn is not amused and interrupts Mercy and Pepper Sharrow flirting. Jocelyn tells Mercy she can’t marry because she’s a maid devoted to a life of servitude therefore she must give Pepper no hope. Alice tells Lady Yeardley she wants her husband back. Temperance recalls Silas is a traitor and that Alice has many suitors if she wishes to remarry. Alice asks what if Silas is baptized again. Lady Yeardley doesn’t reply and finds out Maria was right about the key. Farlow joins Jocelyn in her farm. She’s over confident about destroying Yeardley and Nicholas says she's overly public for his secretive taste. Jocelyn reveals she’s aware Yeardley was the one responsible for the burning of her crops and her Skimmington. She wants Yeardley to build the first windmill in Jamestown with the plans provided by Farlow so he might be granted with land by the river. Jocelyn also wants Farlow to attack her again so no one believes they are working together. Lady Yeardley believes in Maria and asks if the vision can be stopped. Maria doesn’t know. Pedro begs Lady Yeardley to keep it a secret from the governor. Temperance agrees and goes to speak to her husband about Silas being re-baptized. However, he’s more concerned with his suspicions of Farlow and Jocelyn’s alliance because he doesn’t believe the widow would break so easily. At the wharf, Farlow and Willmus discuss the possibility of opening trade post. Willmus suggests doing it illegally but Farlow doesn’t play along. Meanwhile, he witnesses Mercy telling Pepper she can’t marry him. Farlow approaches them and hits Mercy and then threatens Pepper. That night, Alice speaks to the governor on Silas’ behalf and informs the Sharrows will meet with him soon. Yeardley assures that if Silas returns he’ll have to renounce all Pamunkey blasphemies and be punished but he will not be killed. However, the look he exchanges with Redwick says otherwise. The next day, the Sharrows go to meet with Silas. However, they were followed by Redwick and a militia. Henry and Pepper go find the men and ask Winganuske and Alice to stay still. Chacrow appears and asks why is Alice there. Alice asks for Silas but Chacrow notices something is wrong and leaves. Meanwhile, Silas appears. Alice tells him that she misses him every single day. Silas says he wanted to meet with Henry because he’s going to live in the faraway mountains. Alice tells him that she spoke with the governor and that he can come back home. Pepper and Henry fight the militia. Silas shoots Redwick with an arrow and runs away with Chacrow. The Sharrows are forced to leave. Christopher heals Redwick’s face. Yeardley asks him if they can charge Henry Sharrow for firing against the militia but Redwick says they can’t prove it. Yeardley promises he’ll show Jamestown how authority speaks. The next day, Lady Yeardley assures Alice that she had no knowledge of Yeardley’s trap for Silas. Alice is heartbroken and says they were able to defeat her. Temperance asks what she will do. Jocelyn witnesses Mercy cleaning her wound and asks if it was Farlow who did it. Mercy says the pain will be gone in a day but Jocelyn hugs her. That night, Jocelyn meets with Farlow and prohibits him of hitting Mercy ever again. Farlow says he’s tired of being Nicholas Farlow and doesn’t want to take part in Jocelyn’s scheme against the governor any more. However, Yeardley spied on Jocelyn and Farlow. At the Sharrow Hundred, Pepper wants to take revenge against Farlow because he stroke Mercy. Henry gives him a weapon and says it’s his choice to make. Pepper goes to Jamestown. Meanwhile, Jocelyn is healing Mercy’s back when Lady Yeardley comes in and says the governor wants Jocelyn to join them for supper. Pepper is about to strike Farlow when Jocelyn appears and asks the secretary if he’s also to dine at Yeardley’s house. He confirms and they leave together. Mercy realizes what Pepper wants to do and tries to stop him but he doesn’t listen. At his house, Yeardley confronts Farlow and Jocelyn with their betrayal. He also wants Jocelyn to buy the river land because the Company would be displeased with Yeardley owning too much. Meanwhile, Redwick searches Jocelyn’s house and discovers an incriminatory letter from her to Farlow. Redwick arrives at Yeardley’s house and urges Farlow to confess his treason for the governor might spare him yet. Farlow choices to face his imminate death with dignity and he’s beheaded by Yeardley. Jocelyn and Temperance scream and came outside as the people of Jamestown start gathering outside the house. Yeardley exhibits Farlow head as a warning to traitors. The next morning, Jocelyn is still stocked as Mercy cleans her face. Jocelyn says the governor must be destroyed. Maria and Pedro arrive at Jamestown and see Farlow’s head on display. Maria is terrified. At the Sharrow Hundred, Alice tells Henry that she must leave. At Jamestown, she reunites with Verity and Jocelyn and informs she’ll take a ship back to England. Henry rides to the Pamunkey village and tells Silas Alice is leaving. At the wharf, Alice takes her farewell and promises she’ll never forget Verity and Jocelyn. Silas takes the horse while Alice and her son board the ship. However, Silas is too late for Alice and their son have already left. Silas prays for the waters to be calm so his wife might arrive home safe. Gallery 01_16_Jamestown_S03.jpg Jamestown-season-3-cast-Naomi-Battrick-1844356.jpg SEI_62946236.jpg Ben-Batt.jpg 20190514_162141_183583jmt_unit_301_sc24_06192018_37_1.jpg.1280x720_q85.jpg 0LADknt-asset-mezzanine-16x9-hNjslTr.jpg Jamestown-S3 1.jpg 57487976 2177795465639117 985764709152341265 n.jpg NINTCHDBPICT000483677169.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes